(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an investment allocation system, analysis module and method thereof, and more particularly, to analysis module and method thereof for calculating adaptivity of a financial asset and a system and its method to allocate investment pro rata according to an adaptivity of the financial assets.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the living standard gets higher, investment and finance would receive more attention. Therefore, many securities agencies and bankers offer various types of financial assets including funds, stocks and securities, the futures, foreign exchange, bonds, options, and subscription certificates to investors. However so far there is the absence of an effective analysis system to help investor to analyze characteristics of a financial asset, e.g., level of consistent growth, consistent level of fluctuations, or adaptability level depending on a particular environment of the economy. Investor only can rely upon the past performance of a financial asset when making subjective judgments about if the financial asset justifies the investment. There is no resolution to objectively judge the characteristics of the financial asset or to make comparison between two assets for investment allocation.
Furthermore, the performance of the same financial asset varies depending on the economic conditions it faces at different times; that is, to determine whether a financial asset yields exact the same performance of return of investment (ROI) in a bull market and in a bear market, different assessments must be provided to achieve results of objective analysis. Unfortunately, up to now there is no such an analysis system to offer the function of providing objective analysis.
This inventor having been engaging in the research and development of financial investment and hands-on experience for years discloses an investment allocation system with its analysis module and method to bring a total solution for coping with those deficiencies as described above.